


Alive again

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: What if Regulus didn't die? What if Kreacher didn't see "everything" that happened in the cave that night? You have spent three years thinking that your lover was dead. Now you may have a second chance at life.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

_Regulus lay several inches below the surface of the water as you ran down to him._

_“Reggie! No, no, no...Regulus wake up. Reggie, come back.”_

_You reached into the water enough to wrap your hands around the lapels of his vest and yanked hard. When his eyes snapped open, you screamed. Where your lover’s gorgeous eyes had once been was milky, cloudy, and white._

_Inferius...your husband was dead and now replaced with a zombie-like monster. The moment that you tried to pull away his hand reached up and wrapped around your wrist. You thrashed backward trying to pull away._

_“Let go! Let go!”_

_You screamed. No matter how much you tried, Regulus pulled harder. The moment you fell into the lake you inhaled and tried to kick hard. You had to keep your head above water. With each kick, Regulus’ grip increased until his arms were around you fully. He pulled you further and further down into the murky water of the lake. You wanted to scream at the blank ghostly expression on his face._

_“Regulus, stop! You’ll kill me!”_

_You screamed internally as your lungs began to ache with the need to breathe. Reaching out, you tugged hard on Regulus’ curls as they floated around his head._

_“Reggie.”_

_You whined again as the world began to fade to black…_

You snapped awake the moment that there was a knock on your door. Sitting up, you were drenched with sweat and panting. That dream again! That blasted dream that haunted your sleep every night since Regulus died. 

“Mistress are you awake?”

Kreacher’s voice came from the other side of the door before he popped in. The elf was holding a tray with a silver teacup on it. 

“Good morning, Kreacher.”

You said, trying to calm down. The elf snapped his finger making some nice hot tea appear in the up. 

“Kreacher thinks Mistress needs some tea. You sounded dreadful this morning. Were you having your dream again?” 

You only nodded as the elf stroked your hand. 

“Master Regulus died a hero, mistress. He loved you very much. Now, why don’t you get up and have some fresh air? Mistress has breakfast waiting. She wanted me to let you know that she has little mistress Astaria awake and ready.” 

Kreacher mentioning Regulus’ name made your heart. 

“That will do, Kreacher. Tell Walburga that I will be down in a moment.” 

Once Kreacher was gone, you put your hand in your hands before focusing on your engagement ring. It had been almost three years since Regulus went away on a mission and didn’t return. It wasn’t until Kreacher told you what happened did you actually know what happened. 

To say that you were devastated was an understatement! You were a new wife and about to be a mother. You were not supposed to be a widow...not this quickly. Had it not been for Walburga, you weren't sure what you would have done. She swooped in and picked you right up off of your feet. Maybe you helped her as much as she helped you. Walburga was getting over her husband’s death now her favorite son was dead. You were the last tangible family member that she had. Knowing that both her daughter in law and granddaughter needed her was enough to keep her hobbling along. 

You quickly dressed before setting your eyes on your wedding photo. You couldn’t help but smile. Everything was so perfect that day! Regulus had his arms wrapped around you smiling happily. It was one of the few times that he smiled. You were so used to his serious calculating nature that the genuine smile warmed your heart whenever you saw the photo. 

Beside Regulus stood your brother Evan. Evan was a difficult subject for you. He had fallen apart since Regulus died. Losing his best friend was a gut punch that your older brother never recovered from. He was still a death eater but was becoming more and more reckless with each passing day. You were, unfortunately, waiting to get notice of Evan Rosier’s death. 

Walking down the stairs, your thoughts were still on Regulus’ death. After he died, you could have returned to the Rosier family home but you didn’t. You didn’t want to leave Walburga alone in the cold dark home that she inhabited. 

“Good morning, my dear.” 

Walburga’s voice pulled you from your thoughts. The older woman sat in front of Astaria as she happily nibbled on bite-sized pieces of toast. 

“Good morning. Did she wake you?”

Walburga smiled and stroked her granddaughter’s messy curls. Everything about Astaria reminded Walburga of her son. She had Regulus’ curly hair, serious expression, and pouty lips. 

“Not at all. I was awake when she started making her adorable little noises.” 

Never in a million years did you ever think that Walburga Black would say anything was adorable. In the beginning, you were petrified of your mother in law. You had known Walburga since you were a child. As your aunt Druella had married Walbruga’s brother had had three girls; you were very well known with the Black family. 

You grew up with Regulus. Maybe that’s what made his death even more painful. The two of you were the same age and were always playing with Evan, Andromeda, Bella, and Narcissa. Sirius never seemed interested in anything that the lot of you had going on. 

“We are having a party.” 

Walburga’s casual comment pulled you from the memories of your privileged childhood. 

“Excuse me?” 

Walburga smiled. 

“I decided that it's time for a party. It's been a long time since there has been some life around here. I only wish everyone could be here.” 

You closed your eyes envisioning the Black Family Tapestry. Regulus was gone. Bella was in prison and Andromeda was blown off never to be spoken of again. 

At least the promise of seeing Narcissa was promising. Narcissa took extra steps to baby Astaria. She and Lucius would periodically swoop in and take the two of you on pricey vacations with their little boy Draco. 

“Me too. It will be nice, mum. You’re right. We do need some life around here.”

Walburga stood with a smile and lovingly fluffed your hair. 

“I would like you to wear the green dress that you wore for your engagement party. That dress was lovely. I even got a lovely little dress for Astoria. It will be good fun.” 

(The next night)  
Walburga’s party turned out to be a bigger success than you had expected. A ton of people, that you didn’t know, showed up. You found yourself wondering how in the world Walurga knew half of these people also. 

“Y/n, darling!” 

Your attention went from the faces of strangers to Narcissa who had eagerly pulled you into a hug. 

‘Cissy, it's so good to see you. Lucius, hello.

Lucius stepped forward and gently kissed your hand. 

“Narcissa is right. You do look extremely lovely. It appears that Astaria is growing. She’s lovely.” 

You smiled at your daughter who was busy playing with Draco. 

“Draco too. He’s a charming little boy.”

Lucius smiled, proudly. 

“I’ll let you ladies have at it. I’m going to visit some other associates.” 

Narcissa nodded as her husband left. The two of you sat down and sipped on champagne Narcissa was the first to speak. 

“There are some good looking men here.” 

You nodded, casually. The truth was, you hadn’t really looked at any of the men in the room. You had felt any kind of drive to move on. 

“I guess there is.” 

Narcissa’s smile faded. 

“Darling, it's been nearly three years.” 

As you considered what your comment was going to be, your attention landed on someone standing in the doorway. You felt your mouth drop. That face...it was the fact that you had been missing for so long. 

“Regulus!” 

You nearly choked on your drink. Narcissa looked as stunned as you were as you tossed your cocktail on the floor. You nearly jumped over a couple of old people. Had your evening gown not gotten in the way, there was an old witch that would have been a small hurdle in your path. 

Stopping a few inches away from him. Your mouth was hanging open as you tried to decide if this was a dream. Everything looked the same; the same hair, the same mouth, and the same eyes. Your heart ached to look at his eyes. Regulus’ eyes...they were right not like the inferi.

“Hi, darling.” 

His voice...it was the same. This had to be one of the cruelest dreams ever! Regulus stepped forward and wrapped his arms around your waist. 

“Touch me.”

Regulus said, hoarsely. It didn’t take him being in love with you since childhood to know that you were scared out of your mind. Regulus didn’t want to admit it but you were always a bit delicate. Maybe that's why he was so excited about the betrothal that his parents offered. 

You raised a shaky hand and stroked his cheek. Regulus was so warm! In dreams, he was never warm. His skin was always cold and corpse-like. 

“Reggie!”

You squealed his name before jumping in his arms. This was the moment that you had in good dreams. Holding Regulus again was the one thing that you wanted more than anyone in the world! 

Regulus, meanwhile, was as happy as you were. He kept his hold on you for a long time before slowly letting you down. 

“Come with me.” 

Regulus wasn’t ready to face his mother yet. His sights were only on you at the moment. 

You followed Regulus into the small sitting room. He closed the door before turning to face you. 

“I’ve missed you.” 

“How are you alive? Kreacher told me...that you were pulled into that lake. How are you alive? Evan said that you would be part of the inferi now.” 

Regulus’ smile fell. 

“Can’t it be enough that I’m alive?” 

“I deserve to know. I’ve been mourning you for almost three years.” 

Regulus glanced over his shoulder before quickly walking to you and leaning down. He didn’t want anyone to overhear. 

“Kreacher didn’t see it all. He saw me be pulled into the lake. I was able to get loose but I was trapped as a prisoner in that cave. You can thank Voldemort for that. He probably got my sassy note and wanted to see me suffer. I’m sorry, Y/n, but there are some things that you don’t need to know.” 

You didn’t like that response. Somehow, you would get the information out of Regulus but for now, you would be thankful that your husband was alive.


	2. Chapter 2

_Gravity…_

_Regulus had always been your gravity and you weren’t afraid to admit it. He had been your favorite playmate as a child. Growing up as the prim and proper daughter of a death eater and his wife; you had always been pampered. Your father was different with Evan than he was you. They expected other things out of your brother. To your parents, you were their precious little pet. You were the jewel that one night of passion created._

_Regulus as no exception to this rule. When Evan would tell you to go away and stop pestering him. Regulus wouldn’t. He would always protest to your brother and let you stay._

_He was your first kiss (you wanted to count the fact that both of you were 8 but it didn’t matter.) You were outside in Walburga and Orion’s back garden with Regulus one afternoon. The two of you lay playing with a ladybug that Regulus found. When the bug had vanished, Regulus scooted closer to you._

_“I want to kiss you.”_

_You looked up from your place searching for the M.I.A bug._

_“What?”_

_Regulus smiled._

_“I want to kiss you like my daddy kisses my mummy.”_

_You frowned, considering Regulus’ words. In your little word, boys still had cooties but Regulus was different. He had always been yours._

_“Okay.”_

_You replied as he stood up and pressed an innocent little butterfly kiss to your mouth._

Again...gravity...your world had balance again. You smiled at the memory as you stood with your arms wrapped around Regulus’ shoulders, you didn’t care how long the two of you had been kissing. You had three years' worth of time to make up for. 

“You don’t know how long I have been dreaming of this. It was such a punishment knowing that you were alive and I couldn’t get to you.” 

Regulus said in almost a low tone as he stroked any part of you that he could get his hands on. 

“I wanted to die along with you. There is no one else.” 

You said, letting Regulus see that your wedding ring was still exactly where he left it. Regulus quickly lifted you onto the nearby table and took his place between your legs. 

“My wife.” 

You nodded, enjoying the possessive tone in Regulus’ voice. You moaned against his mouth and fought the urge to tug on Regulus’ hair. His wandering hands stopped the moment that he reached your stomach. It was as if the turned on and desperate for attention side of his mind stopped and sanity returned. Regulus had forgotten all about the fact that you were pregnant when he. 

“Our baby...what happened to our baby?” 

Regulus questioned. You felt instantly guilty that you had totally forgotten Astaria. 

“We have a daughter. Her name is Astaria. Oh, Reggie, she is so adorable. She reminds me so much of you. Let me go get her. She has been with your mother.” 

Regulus stepped back. He looked immediately concerned. 

“My mother?”

You nodded. 

“She’s changed. Your mother fell apart after your father died and you went away. She loves Astaria very much.”

“Is she unkind to her?” 

Regulus didn’t have to elaborate on his feelings to let you know what he meant. He was worried that Walburga may hurt the child the way that she did Regulus and Sirius as children. 

“No, not at all. I couldn’t leave her, Regulus. She isn’t well and needs someone.” 

Regulus didn’t look too convinced as he considered your words. 

“I would like to see my daughter.” 

You smiled and stepped from the room and motioned Walburga in. The older woman had been sitting with Astaria on her lap sleeping. She stood and walked toward you with a frown. 

“What is it, my dear?” 

You smiled. Walburga noted that it was strange to see you smile. She had grown so used to your serious solemn expressions that a smile was rare. 

“I have something to show you. This will be a bit of a shock. I would recommend preparing yourself.”

You carefully reached out and took Astaria into your arms. The little girl yawned sleepily and whined about going to bed. 

Walburga didn’t like surprises. Anytime that she had gotten one before it never was something that she wanted. Storming into the room, she froze the moment that her eyes met her youngest son. _Regulus._ Walburga’s hands went to her mouth. This was something that she didn’t expect. To her, her favorite son was dead now he stood.

“Hello, mum.” 

“Regulus, how are you alive?” 

Walburga managed to choke out before having to find herself a seat. 

“Later.”

Regulus replied, calmly. As far as Regulus was concerned, he did his part by protecting his family. That should have been enough for Walburga (but he knew it wouldn’t be). 

Regulus’ attention wasn’t on his mother. In fact, he forgot that Walburga Black sat in the room. His eyes were locked on you and the small child in your arms. She was everything that he expected his baby girl to be and then some. The little girl had his curly hair and your dainty features. She had his eyes and they were focused right on him. 

Guilt...it was the feeling that was plaguing Regulus. When he had gone on that death mission, Regulus’ every intention was to come back. He tried to ignore the memory of you pleading with him to stay home You were due in a few short weeks to give birth. Now, look what happened….Regulus missed everything. He was trapped at the bottom of that damned lake in a vegetative state while you carried on without him.

You, meanwhile, felt relieved the moment that Regulus smiled. He looked at the little girl with awe-filled eyes. His normal cold demeanor had changed. He reminded you of the little boy that you had fallen in love with. 

“Say, hi daddy.” 

You said, softly. Astaria smiled at Regulus before shoving her face against yours. Both Walburga and yourself had shown the little girl photo’s of her father from the time she was born. You wanted to make sure that Astaria knew who her father was. 

“That little smirk looked just like Evan.” 

Regulus said as Astaria poked her head up. She heard Evan’s name and automatically thought that her uncle had come for a visit. You were thankful that the one thing that Evan seemed to care about was your daughter. When Evan could pull himself away from the fire whiskey bottle and the ankle that he was constantly grabbing for Voldemort; he would baby Astaria senseless. If the little girl made a peep about something that she wanted Uncle Evan got it. 

“Daddy.” 

Astaria said, holding her hands out for her father. Regulus gently took the toddler from your arms.  
You smiled as Walburga who strangely looked close to tears. The only time that you had seen Walburga cry was when Regulus and Orion “died.” You would see a flicker of sadness on her face whenever Sirius’ birthday came around (she would never admit it though). 

You turned your attention back to Regulus. He was talking softly to Astaria. The little girl smiled before laying her head on his shoulder. 

“I’ll put her in bed.” 

Walburga said as she stood. She gently took Astaria from Regulus. 

“We’ll talk later.” 

She said to her youngest son. Walburga knew that Regulus needed time with his wife. She wanted to, however, make it known that her son would have a lot of explaining to do very soon. 

Once Walbugra was out of the room, Regulus locked the door before turning to you. 

“No where were we?” 

You put your finger to his lips. 

“I want some information. I’ve been without you for three years. Don’t I deserve more than what I’m getting.” 

Regulus’ scowl intensified. You did deserve the truth but the less you knew the safer you would be. Regulus also knew that if you didn’t get what you wanted out of him, the subject would never be dropped. You wouldn’t let him touch you and Regulus was desperate for some friction. 

“I’ll tell you just a little. Time to see how brave you are, love. The dark lord...he isn’t who we think. Y/n, things are a lot worse than we ever imagined. I found out some stuff about Voldemort that he didn’t want anyone knowing. Me being the sass king that I am called him on it and that is why I almost drowned. Love, do you know what a horocrux is?” 

You nodded. Regulus leaned forward and pressed his mouth close to your ear as if trying to keep some big secret under wraps. 

“So does Voldemort.” 

Regulus leaned back and waited until you put the breadcrumbs together. Your mouth dropped. 

“Regulus…”

“That’s all that I am telling you. Everything we believed. Everything that we were taught as children….it's a lie. Y/n, I have to keep you and our daughter safe. If he finds out that I am alive and that you know the truth...we are…” 

Regulus ran his index finger over his neck as if cutting his throat. 

You were still trying to take all of this information in. The realization that your life had been a huge lie was sickening. Your parents...your brother...believed in some lie.

“What are we going to do Regulus?” 

Regulus walked behind you. His fingers slowly unzipped your evening gown. 

“Right now, I am unzipping your dress. I am going to let it fall to the floor so I can see what lingerie you have hidden under there then I am going to make love to you.” 

“Regulus…”

His hand slapped your behind making your yelp. 

“We are safe right now. You know the security measures my mother has on this place. Now...where were we?”

“My lingerie has gotten a bit boring.” 

You confessed as the evening gown hit the floor. Regulus bit his lip as he looked you over and began to unbutton his shirt.

“Black push up bra and lace thong...these are my favorites. I wouldn’t consider this boring.” 

You quickly spun around as Regulus threw his dress shirt on the chair that Walburga had once occupied. 

“Now come here.” 

Regulus sat back down on the velvet sofa. You took your heels off before looking your husband over. He was still the same handsome Regulus Black. You were thankful that his athletic build hadn’t changed. 

“I know that you heard me.” 

Regulus said as he reached down to unzip his trousers. He gave you a devious little smile before raising an eyebrow. 

“Come here, pretty girl.”

You didn’t waste any time before quickly climbing on your husband’s waiting lap. 

“There. Much better.” 

Regulus said, leaning up for a chaste kiss. You sighed against his mouth before Regulus leaned back. Reaching out you stroked his cheek before trialing your hand down his chest. Your eyes fell down to the dark mark that was still clearly visible on his left arm. 

Regulus knew that your thoughts were quickly going away from the task at hand. He pulled you back to him, by the cups of your bra. You gasped against his mouth as Regulus kissed you feverishly. His left hand tangled in your hair as he sat up enough to start tugging his pants down. 

“Take me, Reggie.”

You whined against his mouth. That was all that Regulus needed to hear. He carefully laid you back against the couch before tugging knickers down. 

“As you wish.” 

You cried out the moment that Regulus pushed in. He gave you all of five seconds to adjust to his size before pulling out enough to leave you gasping. 

“Always such a good wife.” 

Regulus cooed. You, meanwhile, were trying to keep your moans and gasps under control. Neither Regulus nor yourself had bothered with a silencing charm. The last thing that you wanted was for any of Walburga’s friends to hear you moaning from your husband’s touch.

“That was nice.” 

Regulus said with a satisfied smile as the two of you lay snuggled on the couch. Neither of you had much of a drive to move from your previous position. 

“Neither of us lasted long.” 

You said with a yawn. Regulus raised an eyebrow. 

“Remind me of our first time. We both made it like 3 minutes.” 

“We have plenty of time.” 

Regulus replied, leaning back into the couch. 

“Maybe we should apparate to bed?”


	3. Chapter 3

You were the first to wake up the next morning. Turning on your side, you were relieved to see Regulus lying beside you. You smiled, resisting the urge to gently kiss him. He looked so peaceful sleeping. You reached out, stroking his cheek.

“You're staring at me again, aren’t you?”

Regulus asked, not opening his eyes. You giggled and finally pressed a kiss to his cheek. The two of you had finally fallen asleep around four am. You prayed that Astaria would sleep in. If only an hour or two later than normal would be fine. You needed some time with Regulus alone. Judging by his own desperation to keep you under him, he needed this time just as much. 

“Maybe I am.”

You replied tracing your finger over his lips. He threw an arm around you to pull your body back to his. 

“You’re too far away. Keep me warm, woman.” 

He said opening one eye with a smirk. You threw your leg over his hip to prevent either of you from moving too far from the other. 

The sound of Evan’s voice coming from the dining room got both of your attention. Regulus poked his head up first hearing his best friend.

“You know he won’t believe anything.” 

You said, darkly. It didn’t take being Evan’s sister to know how he would react. Evan would believe anything that Voldemort told him and nothing Regulus would say. It didn’t matter that Regulus was his best friend and had put together some secret that the dark lord didn’t want to be figured out. Your prior thought about Evan grabbing an ankle for Voldemort returned. 

Regulus stood up and began to dress. 

“I know he won’t. I also don’t think my mother will enjoy being told that her way of thinking is wrong either. My suggestion, my love, is to be ready to go at a moment’s notice.” 

You were fixing the bra that Regulus had torn off of you before you looked up. 

“Where will we go?”

Regulus’ eyes flickered in your direction before giving you his best scowl. 

“Just do what I say.” 

Regulus kept his eyes on you as if silently pleading with you. He would never be the begging type and you knew it. It didn’t take growing up together to know what Regulus was and what he was not. 

“Fine.”

You replied. Regulus quickly closed the distance between your body and his. His right hand tilted your face to him. 

“You're still such a stubborn girl. It's no wonder that I fell so hopelessly in love with you. Like I said last night...it's time to see how brave you really are.” 

Regulus followed you downstairs to the dining room. From your place by the door, you could see Walburga watching Evan interact with Astaria with an expression of approval. Evan was the closest thing that she had to Regulus when he “died.” 

Astaria meanwhile was busy playing with a stuffed owl that Evan had given her. She sat happily in her uncle’s arms and would smile up at him coyly every few moments. Astaria, being only two, already knew how to work her uncle to her advantage. When Evan was around, if she wanted something then she knew who to go to. If she squeezed out a few tears and lip wiggles then BAM instant whatever it was. 

“She looks so much like her father. I feel like Regulus is looking back at me sometimes.” 

Evan said with a sad smile. 

“Daddy’s sleeping with mummy.”

Astaria said as she continued to pet her new stuffy. Walburga’s eyes fell to her granddaughter. The older woman hadn’t said anything to Evan about Regulus being alive. She was going to leave that to her son as she still had questions that needed to be answered too. 

“What did you say, sweetpea?”

Evan asked, wanting to make sure that he had heard his niece right. The little girl looked up with a sassy frown. At two years old, she didn’t like repeating herself. 

“Daddy is sleeping with mummy.” 

Regulus nudged your forward when Evan’s face went white. He had heard his niece right. What did that mean? There was no way…

The moment that Regulus walked into the room with you, Evan nearly passed out. He rubbed his hands over his eyes a few times. Evan wondered if this was actually some drunken dream and not reality. 

“See?”

Astaria said, not bothering to look up at her uncle’s stunned face. All that she knew was her daddy and mummy were right across the room. That was all that mattered other than petting her new toy. 

“Regulus…”

Evan stuttered. You knew your brother was within an inch of losing it. 

“I felt the same way, Evan. This is no joke.” 

Regulus didn’t meet his mother’s gaze. He kept his attention locked on Evan’s petrified face. 

“How are you alive? The dark lord said…” 

Regulus motioned for you to get Astaria. He was ready for this conversation to go south very quickly. When Evan Rosier was backed into a corner, he would be the first to last out at anyone that was nearby. Now he was about to be told that he was in the wrong on everything...he would resume his “ready to kill” temper. Regulus would make god damn sure that Evan wouldn’t lay an unloving hand on you or Astaria. 

“You need to find new friends.” 

Regulus said, casually. Evan’s shocked expression turned into confusion. 

“What is that supposed to me?” 

“Exactly what I said. I didn’t stutter.” 

Regulus snapped as you returned to his side. Evan stood up as his mind was finally able to begin to work again. 

“Are you saying that you doubt our master?” 

Regulus chuckled. 

“He isn’t nothing to me of that nature.” 

Walburga was the next one to speak. She was tired of her youngest son ignoring her and she was not to be ignored anymore. 

“Regulus Arcturus Black, what are you saying?” 

Regulus turned his attention back to his mother. He was about to rock her world and for once he didn’t care. This time Regulus would not try to calm his mother so she wouldn’t lose her temper. Walburga could go crazy for all Regulus cared. She could scream, throw things, cry like a baby if she wanted but Walburga was about to be told.

“I’m saying that everything you ever taught me, everything that I ever believed is wrong. Both of you are foolish for believing in a thing that Voldemort has to say. Evan, if you were smart you would grab something valuable and run for it.” 

Evan looked disgusted by his best friend’s words.

“What happened to you while you were at the bottom of that lake? Did almost becoming an inferi teach you nothing? The dark lord is not to be messed with and what you are saying is a one-way ticket to death...that you won’t escape from.” 

Regulus only blinked.

“Are you threatening me? I suppose you are going to run right to Voldemort and tell him everything? I guess I should be frightened. Tell him that I said hello and know his secret.”

Evan’s surprised expression had turned furious. 

“Y/n, get away from him. Get Astaria and come to me at once.” 

You looked between Evan, Walburga, and Regulus. Stepped closer to Regulus, you let him wrap his arm around your waist. He gently took Astaria into his arms tucking her head against his shoulder. 

“My place is with my husband.” 

You stated defiantly. Evan was seething. 

“You’ll be hunted like animals. If you think that I won’t tell him the truth...you’re both mistaken.” 

Evan started for you but was stopped when Regulus hexed him. 

“Do what you have to.” 

He replied before turning his attention to his mother. 

“Au revoir, mere.” (good bye, mother)

Regulus quickly apparated the three of you from Grimmauld Place. The next thing that you knew, you were standing outside of a small brick home. 

“Reggie, where are we?” 

You questioned as he placed your daughter back in your arms. Astaria was looking around, totally confused herself. Regulus glanced over his shoulder before knocking on the door. He chose not to respond. Regulus could have told you that you were about to see him “kiss ass” but decided not to. 

“Somewhere safe.” 

A moment later, Sirius opened the door. His mouth fell the moment that he saw his younger brother, whom he thought was dead on his doorstep. Sirius blinked a few times before being able to close his mouth. 

“Please tell me that you are real.” 

Regulus reached out and pinched Sirius’ arm hard causing the older brother to yelp. 

“Is that real enough for you?”

Regulus questioned. Sirius nodded before meeting your gaze. The two of you haven't spoken since before you married Regulus. He had tried to persuade you to say no to the engagement. There were no romantic intentions (you knew that he was happy with Remus) instead, it was Sirius worrying about your safety. 

“Y/n!” 

His eyes finally fell on the niece that he didn’t know that he had. Sirius didn’t have to ask questions. He knew that was his niece. 

“Can we come in?”

Regulus finally asked. He was getting the hint that Sirius was still in a state of shock and the whole “being safe” thing was beginning to evaporate. 

Sirius quickly moved aside. This was something that he never expected. After he received your owl about Regulus dying, he couldn't get back to you. It was exactly what Sirius said would happen. 

_“Sweetie, he is so in deep with the death eaters that you will end up a widow by 20.”_

Now it appeared that he was wrong about everything. His little brother was alive. He still looked as cocky and arrogant as he did the last time that Sirius tried to talk him out of joining the death eaters. Sirius tried not to let his mind go there but he couldn't help it…

_“Don’t do it, Regulus. I’m begging you. You can come to our side. No one will hurt you. You're my brother and I can’t let anything happen to you.”_

_Regulus stood with his hood up. All that Sirius could see was his mouth and chin. Regulus did everything that he could to conceal his identity._

_“I am no one to you. You made that perfectly clear years ago.”_

_Sirius wanted nothing more than to grab Regulus and shake him._

_“You know that isn’t true. I begged you to come with me. I could have taken care of you.”_

_Regulus sneered._

_“No, you wouldn’t. You would ignore my existence just like you do at school. Don’t you dare say you won't because you fucking do. It's too late anyway.”_

_Sirius was going to regret asking but he had to._

_“What about Y/n? Do you want to make her a widow by the time the two of you are 20?”_

_Regulus chuckled._

_“We have an understanding.”_

_He quickly unbuttoned the cuff of his shirt enough to pull the sleeve up. Sirius looked ill the moment that his eyes landed on the dark mark...just like that his innocent baby brother was gone never to return…._

It was Remus that pulled Sirius from one of his worst memories. Remus had been reading a new book but was staring at Regulus. He too was clearly stunned and confused by the youngest Black brother’s apparent existence.

“I’m confused.” 

Remus stuttered. He met your gaze then froze the moment that he saw the little girl in your arms. He had no idea that you were pregnant. Sirius said nothing about it. From the heartbroken expression on Sirius’ face, Remus knew that his lover didn’t know. Had he known, Sirius would never have missed this much time in her life. 

Regulus sighed. 

“I am going to say this once and will never speak of it again. You all were right about the dark lord.” 

Sirius blinked. Had this situation been different, he would have said something snarky. Today he couldn’t. 

“It's taken you a long time to figure this out.” 

Remus said, calmly. Regulus smirked. 

“This long and lying at the bottom of a lake nearly drowned helped me come to my senses.”

Remus winced and found that he was unable to meet Sirius’ gaze. Sirius had blamed himself for Regulus’ fate since the day that he got the letter from you about his death. There had been many nights that Sirius would cry himself out of tears after drinking all of the alcohol in the house. Only Remus knew this fact…

“I don’t think Astaria should be hearing this.” 

You said, gently. Sirius nodded. The little girl was looking intently between her father and Remus. 

Sirius stepped forward and knelt down to Astaria’s level. You had sat her down a moment before. She had waddled over to Regulus’ leg and was holding onto his robes.

“Hi, there sweetheart. I am your uncle Sirius. Do you like ice cream?” 

Astaria nodded but didn’t let go of her father. Sirius smirked. There was no DNA test needed on who this child belonged to. She had that same calculating reserved expression that Regulus wore 95% of the time. 

“It's alright.” 

Regulus said, gently to the child. Astaria finally nodded. Sirius met your gaze with a smile. 

“I have some ice cream if you want to go to the kitchen.” 

You stepped forward and picked the little girl up. 

“That will be nice. I’ll let you all talk. It's nothing that I don’t already know.” 

Sirius waited until you were out of the room to face his little brother. He had to fight the urge to hug the little jerk until he begged for mercy. Sirius motioned to the couch. 

“Sit down. I want to know what you have to say before I go buy myself a world’s best uncle mug.”


	4. Chapter 4

_“Sit down. I want to know what you have to say before I go buy myself a world’s best uncle mug.”_

Sirius smirked as Regulus rolled his eyes. He wasn't excited about dealing with Sirius' arrogant attitude but knew that there would be no safer place to be. Sirius wouldn't anything happen to his newfound family. 

“That particular detail has yet to be determined.”

Regulus said almost emotionlessly. Sirius and Remus exchanged a shrug. This looked like Regulus Black sitting in front of them and acted like him too. Sirius had hoped that Regulus would show some form of emotion after not speaking to each other for several years. 

“I bet you 10 galleons that I will have that little girl in love with me in less than a week.” 

Regulus finally smiled. 

“She’s two. The two of you are on the same brainwave.” 

Remus shook his head and decided to step in. 

“Okay, it's clearly evident that the two of you still have some unresolved anger issues…”

Sirius shook his head. 

“No, we don’t. This is how we talk to each other. I’m nice and Regulus is the sassy control freak.” 

“He’s not wrong.”

Regulus commented. Remus gave up and went to sit down on the couch. 

“We would really like to know what is going on.”

Remus said in a defeated tone. Sirius nodded. 

“Moony is right! I have spent the past three years grieving over you. I deserve five minutes of explanation. I want to start off by asking why the hell you thought that joining the death eaters was such a good idea? Are you...were you mad? We grew up in the same house...we saw what nutters those lot are!” 

Regulus had a feeling that the conversation was going to go that way and he was prepared for it. 

“Yes, we did grow up in the same haunted house. If you will shut up and let me get a word in, maybe what I did will make sense.”

Sirius blinked a few times before sitting down beside Remus as Regulus told him everything that had happened over the past few years. Had it not been for Remus sitting beside him, Sirius would have most likely sobbed like a baby over everything that left his little brother’s mouth. None of this was anything that Sirius wanted to hear. Maybe it was the big brother in him but Sirius hated hearing the pain that Regulus had gone through. 

“So you’re telling me that you made the sassiest fuck you to Voldemort because he made Kreacher suffer?” 

Regulus nodded. He knew that Sirius never understood Regulus’ kindness toward the house elf. 

“Partially. I had also been looking for a way to start dealing with those Horcruxes and provided a pathway.” 

Sirius sat back. This was a lot of information to take in at one time. 

“I’ve spent the past three years thinking that you chickened out and some other lowlife killed you. Now, I feel like a total asshole because of the truth. Why did you have to do it though? You could have told me or someone at the order...why did it have to be you?” 

Regulus shrugged. 

“Because I wasn’t going to let you die over something that I figured out. I needed to deal with this. I wasn’t endangering someone else’s life.” 

Sirius was out of his chair. 

“But you're my brother!”

Sirius snapped. Regulus nodded. He was remaining calm while Sirius was the one losing his shit. 

“Yes, and you are my brother. I had to keep my family safe.”

Sirius wanted nothing more than to start shaking Regulus until he saw his point. 

“What about Y/n and Astaria? They have had to go without you.” 

“Y/n understands.” 

Regulus said calmly. He wasn’t going to tell Sirius that you didn’t know about everything. You only knew about what Regulus wanted you to know about. 

“I didn’t even know the two of you married.”

Sirius commented. He wasn’t surprised that he didn’t get an invitation but it would have been nice to know that his little brother and childhood friend had taken the next steps in building a life together in addition to the fact that he was an uncle. Sirius would have been spoiling Astaria from the moment the child was born, had he been made aware. 

You could have been a lot happier with Sirius and Remus for company versus Walburga and the rest of the cult. 

“It happened after graduation.” 

Regulus said. Sirius scooted to the edge of the couch. 

“I knew that it was going to happen. I had known that since the two of you were 4. The two of you were always playing wedding. It was the cutest damn thing that I had ever seen in my life.”

Regulus glanced down at his wedding ring before shrugging. Neither of you were ready to get married when Walburga decided that it was time. Maybe you were the one that was ready and Regulus was just along for the ride?

“I personally would have preferred waiting for a few years but mother insisted otherwise. You know how she is. I had other things to deal with first. Mother couldn’t stand the thought of either of us possibly falling in love with someone else. I had just figured out Voldemort’s secret when Y/n found out that she was pregnant...I was stuck then. We were both too young then. In ways, we are still too young for that kind of commitment.” 

Sirius winced the moment that he realized that you were standing in the doorway and had heard everything that Regulus just said. You quickly turned and went back into the kitchen without a word. 

“I shouldn’t say stuck. Y/n has always made me happy. It was just regrettable that she had to go through everything alone.”

Sirius was silent for a moment. 

“You may want to go see Y/n.” 

Regulus frowned. He clearly had no idea that you had been listening at the door. 

“Why?”

Sirius pointed to the kitchen. 

“She just heard what you said...the first part.” 

(meanwhile) 

You had sat back down at the table. It was taking all that you had not to burst into angry tears. Had it not been for Astaria, you probably would have. From the day that you married Regulus, you had always wondered if he really wanted to marry you. Now you had your answer. The happy marriage that you were under the assumption that you had was not so happy after all. 

Has he always been unhappy?

You couldn’t help but begin to question everything when it came to Regulus. The night before he had seemed thrilled to have you in his arms. 

He was about to get laid...of course, he was happy.

The negative voice replied. 

Maybe Regulus was right? Maybe the two of you were too young at 18 years old to marry...

“I like this ice cream, mummy.”

Astaria said, cheerfully. The little girl’s chatter pulled you from your dark thoughts as Regulus stepped into the kitchen with Sirius behind him. 

You didn’t meet your husband’s gaze. Had you looked up, you would have seen the apologetic expression in his eyes. Regulus didn’t mean it the way that everything had come out.

At the moment, you were thankful that Astaria had chocolate fudge all over her face and hands. 

“I think you are going to need this.” 

Sirius said as he handed you a wet towel. You nodded. 

“Thank you. Someone is a little messy.” 

“No, I’m not.” 

Astaria shrieked as you cleaned the remains of the chocolate ice cream from her pudgy face. The look that you received from the toddler screamed “I’m Regulus Black’s daughter.” 

“Y/n, I need to talk to you.” 

Regulus said, softly as his hand wrapped around yours. You politely pulled your hand away before gently picking Astaria up. 

“I don’t have time. She is late for her naptime.” 

Remus motioned to the doorway. 

“There is a guest room upstairs. It's the second door to the right.” 

You said a polite thank you before walking past Regulus without a word...


	5. Chapter 5

Regulus took the steps two at a time until he burst into the bedroom. You barely looked up from your place in the corner. Instead, you focused your attention on Astaria who had finally dozed off. You knew that you would have to face him over his comments but that didn’t mean that you wanted to do it now.

You stood up and gently put the toddler in the bed and tucked her in. 

“You didn’t hear everything.” 

“I heard enough.”

You replied. Regulus sighed. He never did well when the two of you argued especially when he was the one that came out looking bad. 

“But you didn’t hear it all...if you heard it all..”

You didn’t bother standing up to face your husband. Hearing Regulus say that he felt “stuck” made everything seem like some kind of lie. As you thought earlier, your happy marriage wasn’t so happy after all. You “thought” that Regulus was delighted to marry you. He seemed so happy the day of the wedding and every day after. Even if there was something bad going on in your world, he had you to come home to and whatever seemed to be bothering him was placed on the back burner. He smiled more after the wedding than he ever had as a child and teenager. 

Now you weren’t sure if you were ever going to smile again. You tried to tell yourself over and over that you were overreacting but you never could make yourself believe it. 

“I don’t care.” 

You replied. Regulus’ grey eyes narrowed on you as he crossed his arms over his chest. So, you wanted to play that game. Well, it appeared as if he would just have to play and outsmart you as usual. When you got your ass on your shoulder over some small petty thing, Regulus had to find ways to calm you down. This is what he got for falling in love with a pampered princess of a pureblood girl. 

“I don’t think that you would be having such a tantrum if you didn’t care.” 

You turned around at that. It was almost as if Regulus had pushed your “piss off” button. Sure, maybe he was right. Maybe the two of you were too young to get married but things were the way that they were. 

What Regulus didn’t know or seem to realize how much you were still hurting. Regulus didn’t seem to realize how much you had suffered over the past few years. He didn’t see how you almost had fallen apart when he was “dead” but had to pull yourself together for Astaria. All Regulus, apparently, saw was what he was feeling. He was trapped…

Your hands shook as you slid your wedding band off of your hand. Regulus only blinked as you shoved the rings into his hand. He was totally unprepared for this action. Any time that the two of you had a quarrel before, you had never taken your wedding ring off. His mouth dropped as he looked down at the ring. 

“Um…”

“Um? That is what you have to say? Um?”

You hissed and decided not to give him a chance to even come up with some lie. You didn’t want to hear it anyway.

“You think that we were too young to get married and that you are stuck...well be free little birdy. Go do whatever it is that you want to do and leave me the hell out of it. You should have just left me with your mother. We were making it. At least, I had good memories of you to think back on. Now I have jack fucking shit!”

You turned and stormed out of the room nearly running into Sirius. Blushing you muttered a quiet apology. 

“I’m very sorry. Are there any coffee shops nearby?”

Sirius nodded.

“Yeah, there is a really good one right around the corner? Need some company?” 

You ignored the way that Regulus was staring at you from the bedroom. The poor guy was looking down at you wedding ring before looking at you with those “fuck me” eyes that used to get him whatever he wanted. 

“If he wants something from Y/n Black then he is going to have to work for it.” 

You thought angrily. So what if you were acting like a spoiled child. Regulus knew what he was getting into when he married a girl from the Rosier family. Shit happens…

“Yeah, Sirius. That would be great. I need a latte, a brownie, and two shots of espresso because I am ready to fight God or die trying.” 

Sirius turned his attention to his brother mouthing “What the fuck did you do?” Blushing, Regulus looked down at his feet. He was ashamed of himself. To say that he should have chosen his words better was a bit of an understatement. Now that he thought about what he had really said, it was cruel.

Regulus wanted to go after you but he knew better than to even try, at the moment. It was also best to let you go. You needed to calm down. Nothing that Regulus could say would make you happy at the moment and the truth be told...he didn’t know what to say. 

“Fight God, huh...well okay...sounds fun.” 

(1 hour later)

“I’m an idiot.” 

Regulus muttered as Remus slid a shot of whiskey to him. The other man didn’t reply. Regulus knew that Remus was aware of the situation but was probably too polite to voice his concern. 

“I’m sure that you can talk to Y/n when she gets back. Give her some time to calm down.” 

Regulus laughed bitterly. 

“You don’t know anything about her family, do you? Telling her to calm down and listen works as well as baptizing a devil worshipper and expecting them to live a good clean life. She gave me her wedding ring back. That has never happened before. She and I have argued many times and that has never occurred. I can usually smooth talk my way out of whatever it was that I did or didn’t do...not this time. I just stood there and looked at her.”

Remus looked thoughtful for a moment. 

“Sounds like dealing with your brother when he’s mad about something.” 

Remus was relieved when Regulus smirked. 

“I’ve never thought of it that way but yes, it's exactly like dealing with Sirius when he’s mad.”

(meanwhile) 

You sat across from Sirius as he placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of you. He quickly took the seat across from you with a grin. 

“If you want coffee that will take the paint off of the wall then this is the stuff that will do it. The tea is good too, for future reference.”

You nodded and took a sip of the drink in front of you. Sirius couldn’t help but notice how everything that you did seemed well thought out and dainty. It was no wonder that Regulus had grown to be so protective over you. 

“I can’t believe that it has been so many years since we have spoken.”

Sirius commented. He knew the cause...it was him. After he left Grimmauld Place he was as good as dead to anyone in the “inner circle.” This included yourself. 

You looked up. 

“I don’t blame you for leaving...just so you know. I was actually envious of you for doing it.” 

Sirius looked stunned by that confession. He scooted his chair closer to the table. 

“I have never been told that one before.” 

He commented. You had the feeling that he didn’t believe your comment. 

“I mean it. You got out of our world of growing up looking like sick Victorian flu children. Sirius, you tore up the script and burnt all of the pages.” 

“The two of you could have left sooner…” 

Sirius started but you stopped him. 

“It wasn’t for lack of trying, I assure you. I begged Regulus for us to leave not long after you left but...Regulus felt like he had some sense of duty to your parents.” 

Sirius rolled his eyes. This was no revelation for Sirius. 

“He was treated like an only child and a little king...it was no wonder he didn’t want to leave.” 

You pressed your lips together for a moment. 

“Yes, Regulus was a spoiled child, as was I but he missed you. Your parents, even though they never said it, they missed you too. I think as Walburga has gotten older she has seen the error in some of her ways. You would be surprised if you saw how wonderful she has treated Astaria.” 

Sirius rolled his eyes at that. The day Walburga Black saw that she had done something wrong was the day that Sirius became an astronaut. 

“What are you going to tell my brother when you get back?”

You sighed at that one. What were you going to tell Regulus? You had calmed down a bit since leaving the house. 

“I’m not sure. I know that I will have to face him. If not for myself but for Astaria. She’s already in love with him. I’m in love with him...maybe I overreacted.” 

“You did hear the bad part of the conversation. After you left he said that he felt guilty that you had to do everything alone and that you were the only one to make him happy.” 

For a moment, Sirius was afraid that you were going to cry. When you gathered your feelings and looked back up, Sirius felt relieved. 

“I would have rather had him with me too but he had a job. It was a dangerous but brave job. Regulus could have washed his hands of the whole thing and ran off with me as we wanted...but he didn’t. Trust me, we talked about leaving multiple times before but Regulus finally said no. He had the locket to deal with. You know your brother...if Regulus doesn’t do it then he doesn’t think anyone else will.”

Sirius had to agree with you on that one. Regulus had always had that “no one will do it right, so I might as well do it” attitude from childhood. 

“I only wish that the two of you would have come to the order for help.” 

“Regulus wouldn't hear of putting you in danger. He plays hard to get but your brother loves you very much.” 

Sirius smiled and stood up. 

“Well, let's head back so I can hug the little jerk.” 

Stepping back into Sirius and Remus’ flat, you could hear Astaria saying “No, that’s yucky” over and over. Giving Sirius a shrug you followed the sounds of your daughter’s voice into the kitchen. Astaria sat with her face pressed against Regulus’ chest as he and Remus tried feebly to get her to eat what looked like broccoli. 

“Why don’t you try a small bite?”

Regulus asked as he gently tried to pry the toddler off of him but was getting nowhere. She held on better than the damned inferi did. Her little hands were locked in his robes and was not about to let go. 

“No! It's green and smells yucky.” 

“How about the nice peanut butter sandwich?”

Remus asked, softly. Again, the little girl shook her head and sobbed harder into her father’s chest. 

“The bread has stuff in it!”

“It's healthy bread.”

Regulus said, replied as he tried struggling with getting her to turn around again. 

“Healthy tastes like sadness.” 

You turned to Sirius, who was silently laughing at the scene in front of him.

“What are you two doing to that poor child?” 

Remus stood up, deciding he had a lot of “uncle skills” to work on. 

“Well, we are trying to feed her but she won’t have any part of it.” 

You took your coat off before turning your attention back to Astaria. 

“Love, what’s wrong?” 

Astaria poked her head up and started reaching for you with tear-filled eyes. 

“Mummy, they are trying to kill me! I don’t like green!” 

Regulus, meanwhile, looked ready to lose it himself. 

“She doesn’t like anything healthy.” 

You nodded, fighting an urge to make a comment about Astaria being as dramatic as her father. 

“She’s two. What two-year-olds do you know that like vegetables? Astaria , do you want a jelly sandwich like grandma makes?”

The little girl nodded as she stubbornly gave Regulus a glare. 

“I’ve got this. I know how grandma makes jelly sandwiches.” 

Sirius replied with a smile. He quickly threw a sandwich together and took Astaria out of Regulus’ arms. Sirius fought the urge to giggle at the sneer on his brother’s face. 

“Here sweetie, let see how you like this. Uncle Sirius won't' try to make you eat nasty broccoli.” 

Astaria took a hesitant bite as if she was looking for any excuse not to like what was given to her. She quickly started eating with a happy grin. 

“Tastes like grandma’s sandwiches.” 

Regulus stood up, shaking his head. He turned his attention back to you. 

“Can we talk, please?”

Your eyes had been focused on Astaria to make sure that she didn’t find any reason to give Sirius grief but decided to turn your attention back to Regulus. 

“Sure, that is a good idea.”


End file.
